hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Melody
Melody/Senritsu Senritsu should be the name used here, I know you're following the VIZ translation of the anime but its better if we follow the raw. In other translated manga it is clear that they follow the real name Senritsu. And yeah its also clear here the scanlated page of the english version that the name used is Senritsu. Saiyukisama 09:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree. Senritsu is Japanese for "Melody," which indicates that it's likely an alias. It's a name pun, but it's used in both of the official English-language versions. We should always strive to use information from it--especially since fan-translations are so riddled with error. Mr. Toto 12:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what i'm tryung to say in official version the name used was Senritsu , I didnt mean the scanlated version.Saiyukisama 12:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) How old is Senritsu? Riniloves (talk) 12:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : It wasn't really stated, and I suck at guessing ages lol : I thought its a male!! Name Sorry to revive an old discussion, but I really think the name should be changed to Senritsu. This is the official name, used in both anime and manga. I don't really understand why we should use the translation. Many Japanese names can be translated in English, but this doesn't mean we have to use them like that. And it doesn't necessarily indicate that it's an alias. Unless it is officially revealed, this is just a speculation. Therefore, I strongly think the name should be senritsu. We can add at the Trivia section that senritsu means "melody" in Japanese. [[User:AkiharaShizuka|'AkiharaShizuka']] Talk 05:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) A Field in Spring It seems that "A Field in Spring" is the title of the piece she played in chapter 77, but not the name of her Hatsu ability: I don't think she'd say that her Nen ability is "perfect for relaxing", and the description of her ability in chapter 121 does not mention "A Field in Spring" at all. The hallucination the piece produced is also different from the one during the banquet. Can I make the edit? Martialmaniac (talk) 15:15, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Hmmm.... let me bring this up in discord and wait for Gorgo's and Dark's response. Humble × Humble (talk) 15:24, October 28, 2018 (UTC) : I agree for the most part, the template needs to be updated. But at the banquet it seems that she played "A Field in Spring" again, what has changed is the intensity (hence the image was different). --Gorgo616 (talk) 15:49, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Honestly I believe that "A Field in Spring" was played at the banquet, but at a greater intensity, like Gorgo stated. Humble × Humble (talk) 16:04, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! So are you suggesting we keep "A Field in Spring" as the name of the ability, or that it is the song's title, but not the ability's name? Sorry. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:23, October 28, 2018 (UTC) : I agree with you that "A Field in Spring" is the song's title and her "true" Nen ability has no name (or it wasn't disclosed). --Gorgo616 (talk) 16:52, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Ditto what Gorgo stated. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:03, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll make the edit in a couple of minutes. Thank you very much guys! Martialmaniac (talk) 20:03, October 28, 2018 (UTC)